L'Affaire Homer
by Michael Anderson
Summary: SG-14 est fait prisonnier par Maybourne. Il souhaite ainsi attirer SG-1 et le général O'Neill pour leur apprendre qu'un attentat va se produire sur terre ...
1. Chapitre 1 : Un retour inattendu

**L'affaire Homer**

**Prologue :**

Le colonel Peter Renolds, chef de SG-14, était sur P2X322, sur le chemin du retour. Le major Paul Carson, le lieutenant Michael Anderson et Robert Cartier, l'historien, faisaient partie de son équipe. C'était une mission d'exploration, mais ils n'avaient pas trouvé âme qui vive sur la planète. Cela ne plaisait pas du tout à Michael Anderson :

- Pour ma première mission, je m'attendais à plus d'action.

Paul Carson s'esclaffa de rire, lui tapa dans le dos, puis le rassura :

-T'inquiète pas mon vieux ! Tu connaîtra toi aussi les tirs de lance goa'uld, les populations hostiles, et j'en passe. Profite de ces moments calmes, tu n'en connaîtras pas beaucoup. Demande à SG-1, tu verras. Dès qu'il font un pas ils tombent sur des Orii, des goa'ulds, …

- J'aimerais tellement travailler avec eux un jour, l'interrompit Michael Anderson en soupirant.

Robert Cartier pris alors la parole, sérieux :

- Je ne te le souhaite pas, rare sont ceux qui survivent lorsqu'ils travaillent avec SG-1, mais eux s'en sortent toujours. Il paraît que c'est parce qu'ils sont les meilleurs, moi je crois qu'ils ont de la chance.

Paul Carson chuchota alors à l'oreille de Michael Anderson, mais assez fort pour que l'historien l'entende aussi :

- Il est jaloux de Daniel Jackson, il ne lui arrive pas à la cheville.

Michael se mit alors à rire alors que Cartier fulminait :

- Vous verrez quand nous auront trouvé une planète avec des ruines : je suis aussi compétent que Daniel ! Je parle le Goa'uld, l'Ancien …

Le colonel Renolds soudain s'arrêta, se retourna, puis s'adressa à ses hommes.

- Arrêtez vos chamailleries ! Nous sommes en mission, je vous le rappelle.

Un bruit se fit soudain entendre dans les taillis, à droite des hommes.

- Qu'est-ce que … mais le colonel n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, un projectile lumineux vint le percuter, le projetant en l'air. Michael eut tout juste le temps de plonger derrière un talus, alors que ses deux autres compagnons subissaient le même sort que leur chef d'équipe. Il riposta au hasard, dans la direction où il pensait que l'ennemi avait tiré, mais en vain. Il sentit bientôt une présence dans son dos. Il se retourna près à en découdre, mais reçu un choc violent à la tête qui le fit tomber face contre sol. L'ennemi lui saisi alors son arme, puis le retourna. Michael aperçu le visage de son agresseur. C'était un homme barbu, la cinquantaine. Il menaça le sergent, avec son arme, un sourire aux lèvres. Michael s'entendit dire alors :

- Ne me tuez pas !

L'étranger se mit à ricaner :

- Je ne te tuerai pas, j'ai besoin de toi pour passer un message à un vieil ami …

**Chapitre 1 : Un retour inattendu**

"Tony Parker qui slalome dans la défense adverse, qui mets dans le vent Dwyane Wade par la même occasion et … qui marque !!! Deux points de plus pour les Spurs qui mènent maintenant de quinze points face aux Heats de Miami …"

Il n'y avait qu'un poste de télé allumé, tout le reste de la maison semblait endormi. Seul un léger ronflement trahissait la présence d'une personne. Un homme était avachi sur un canapé, devant le poste de télévision, les pieds posés sur sa petite table de salon, une bière à la main. La bouteille était maintenant à moitié vide, car la main de l'individu s'était desserrée pendant sa sieste, faisant répandre une partie du contenu du récipient sur la moquette.

La sonnette retentit soudain dans l'appartement. L'homme assoupi sursauta, renversant ce qui lui restait de bière dans sa bouteille.

- Ah, c'est pas vrai ! Une moquette toute neuve !

Il se pencha et épongea une partie du liquide avec sa manche de chemise, puis alors que la sonnette retentissait pour la seconde fois, couru vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

- Bonjour général O'Neill.

C'était une femme qui s'était adressée à lui. O'Neill connaissait bien ces yeux bleus, et ces cheveux blonds coupés courts :

- Carter ? Heureux de vous voir ! Et par pitié pas de Général O'Neill entre nous. Je suis à la retraite maintenant. Alors laissez tomber les formalités.

- Bien Jack. Est-ce que je peux vous parler en privé ?

- Bien sur Carter, entrez. Puis lui montrant la manche humide de sa chemise :

- Par contre j'ai un léger dégât des eaux ici.

Jack s'écarta, laissa entrer Carter, puis referma la porte. Il la conduisit vers le canapé lui demanda de s'asseoir, éteignit la télé, puis partit chercher deux bières dans la cuisine. Lorsqu'il revint, il s'installa dans un fauteuil qu'il déplaça pour se mettre en face de Carter. Carter ouvrit la bouche pour parler, puis la referma rapidement, l'air surprise.

- Qu'y a-t-il Carter ?

- ça ne sent pas la bière ici ?

O'Neill fut pris de court :

- Ah oui désolé, c'est à cause de mon dégât des eaux, je ne vous l'avais pas dit ? Il est plus ou moins dû à une bouteille de bière capricieuse.

Carter se mit à rire alors que Jack, le sourire aux lèvres ouvrait les deux bières.

- Mais si vous me parliez plutôt de la raison de votre venue Sam ?

Elle se ressaisit alors, puis commença son récit :

- SG-14 était partie pour une mission d'exploration sur P2X322, lorsqu'ils se sont fait attaquer par un homme seul qui a tué trois membres de l'équipe, mais qui a laissé filé le quatrième avec un message. Sur ce message, Le guerrier qui a piégé SG-14, a demandé à voir une seule personne dont il nous a donné le nom …

- Venez en au fait Carter.

- Vous.

La surprise fit tombé la bouteille qu'il venait d'ouvrir, des mains de Jack.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous …

- C'est pas grave Carter, au point où j'en suis, je crois que je vais changer la moquette. Et pourquoi devrais-je y aller ?

- Car il a aussi donné son nom …

- Attendez laissez moi deviner, intervint Jack alors qu'il débouchait la seconde bouteille, Homer Simson ! J'ai toujours été un grand fan, ça va être un honneur de le rencontrer…

- C'est Maybourne, Jack.

La deuxième bouteille tomba au sol et commença à répandre son liquide ….

*

SG-1 et le général Landry étaient réunis dans la salle de briefing. Teal'c avait les bras croisés, fixant le mur, Daniel lisait un livre qui s'intitulait "la civilisation romaine", et Cameron était en train de confectionner un avion en papier. Carter, quant à elle, pianotait sur son ordinateur portable. On entendit alors traîner des pieds, puis bientôt on vit entrer Jack O'Neill, qui sortit une des mains de ses poches pour saluer SG-1.

Tout le monde se leva et salua O'Neill d'un :

- Mon général !

- A la retraite mes amis, à la retraite, puis il s'assit à coté de Cameron.

Sur ce, le général Landry pris la parole :

- Voila tous le monde est maintenant présent, on peux commencer. Maybourne, a demandé à voir seul le général O'Neill, ici présent, qui a généreusement accepté de nous venir en aide. Il est évident que nous ne le laisserons pas partir seul, SG-1 l'escortera, après tout il a tué trois de nos hommes. S'il n'est pas content, l'entretient n'aura pas lieu.

O'Neill se pencha alors à l'oreille de Cameron pour lui chuchoter quelque chose. Mitchell le regarda, un sourire en coin et lui répondit alors doucement : "je vais vous montrer".

- S'il s'enfuit vous avez le droit de le capturer mort ou vif, continua Landry.

- Je ne penses pas qu'on en arrive là, dit alors O'Neill occupé maintenant à plier une feuille en deux.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Je ne penses pas qu'il ai tué qui que ce soit, il en a juste fait suffisamment pour qu'on m'appelle et que je réponde présent au rendez-vous. Cette espèce de limace baveuse à besoin de moi.

Le général Landry hocha la tête :

- Nous verrons bien. Vous partez dans deux heures.

Puis il se leva et quitta la salle, bientôt suivit par Teal'c et Daniel. Lorsque Sam sortit, elle vit deux avions en papier voler à travers la salle. Celui de gauche s'arrêta sur le palier de la porte alors que l'autre sortit dans le couloir.

- Haha ! J'ai gagné !! fit Jack, fier de lui.

Mais Cameron répliqua, l'air vexé :

- Chance de novice.

Carter partit en secouant la tête, laissant les deux hommes, préparant leurs feuilles pour une revanche …

**

Les chevrons de la porte des étoiles s'allumèrent un par un jusqu'à ce qu'un grincement puis une explosion se firent entendre, "l'horizon des événements" se forma alors, bleu et limpide.

Cinq personnes apparurent, traversants la porte.

- Jack arriva en premier et cria :

- Maybourne !!! Ramène toi ! Vieil escroc !

- Ouah, c'est la jungle ici, commenta Cameron qui arriva ensuite avec le reste de SG-1.

- Manque qu'un lac et c'est un endroit parfait pour pêcher. Qu'en pensez-vous Teal'c ?

Teal'c leva les yeux au ciel, faisant mine de ne rien avoir entendu. Jack le remarqua :

- Faites pas cette tête-là, Teal'c ! Promis je ne vous demanderais pas d'aller pêcher avec moi, cette fois.

Carter décida d'intervenir :

- Quand doit-il venir ?

- Le rendez vous a lieu dans un quart d'heure, lui répondit Jack, regardant sa montre, cela nous laisse le temps de nous organiser. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit dangereux, mais dans le doute il faudrait quelqu'un pour surveiller les alentours.

- Je m'en charge, annonça Teal'c, content de ne pas rester avec eux, au cas où la conversation concernant la pêche revienne sur le tapis. Il partit alors en trottinant en direction de la forêt, puis disparu.

- Les autres occupez-vous comme vous voulez en attendant, mais restez sur vos gardes, on ne sait jamais, ajouta O'Neill.

Cameron fouilla dans son sac un moment, puis l'air mécontent, demanda aux autres :

- Quelqu'un a amené une feuille de papier avec lui ?

Les yeux d'O'Neill s'allumèrent :

- Oh oui ! Du papier !

Personne ne répondit. Daniel, qui venait juste de sortir un de ses livres sur "le grec ancien", le rangea précipitamment, l'air de rien.

O'Neill eu l'air particulièrement déçu, mais décida finalement qu'il y avait mieux a faire :

- Bon, tant pis, Cameron et moi on va patrouiller autour de la porte.

Ils se levèrent tous les deux, enfilèrent leur sac, puis partirent vérifier les alentours immédiats. Carter et Daniel, les entendaient discuter alors qu'ils s'éloignaient :

- Cameron, vous aimez "les Simsons" ?

- Oh, oui mon général ! Ça et une bonne bière et c'est le paradis pour moi !

- J'étais sûr que vous feriez un excellent chef d'équipe. Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre tous les deux.

Daniel se tourna alors vers Carter :

- Y a pas un minimum d'âge mental pour être enrôlé dans l'armée ?

Carter répondit par un sourire crispé.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Jack et Cameron s'était séparés, pour mieux occuper tous le secteur. Carter et Daniel travaillaient chacun de leur côté. L'un plongé dans ses livres l'autre absorbée par les relevés donnés par son ordinateur. Toujours pas de nouvelles de Teal'c.

On entendit bientôt du bruit dans les fourrés, puis Maybourne apparu, juste devant O'Neill, visiblement désarmé, les mains en l'air.

- Salut Jack, je me doutais bien que tu n'aurais pas le cran de venir tout seul.

Le général s'avança alors vers Melbourne l'air menaçant et répliqua :

- Hary Maybourne ! Je vais t'étrangler de mes propres mains si tu ne t'expliques pas rapidement. D'abord qu'as-tu fait de Teal'c ? Il devait surveiller les alentours ?

Harold sourit :

- A ton avis pourquoi j'ai les mains en l'air ?

Jack stoppa sa marche vers Maybourne, mais son expression était toujours aussi belliqueuse. On vit alors, un Teal'c rayonnant apparaître à la suite du prisonnier.

- Tu peux lui demander de baisser sa lance, Jack ? essaya le captif, connaissant d'avance la réponse.

- Tu rêves ! Dis moi ce que tu as fait à nos hommes. J'espère pour toi que tu vas trouver une bonne excuse.

- Je les ai vu, intervint Teal'c, ils sont vivants, attachés à des arbres.

- Vos hommes sont dans les vaps, confirma Hary, j'ai utilisé un rayon paralysant.

- Un rayon paralysant ? S'étonna Carter.

Melbourne sourit :

- En effet colonel Carter. Je suis chasseur de prime depuis prêt d'un an. Alors question armes extra-terrestres je commence à m'y connaître.

Jack s'impatientait :

- Alors ! Que me veux tu ?

- Vois-tu Jack, la Confrérie à des yeux partout, même au SGC. L'affaire avec "Meter" a dû vous ouvrir les yeux là-dessus*. Et je ne veux pas que se sache ce que je vais te dire...

- Maybourne tu commences à me briser…

- Jack, écoute moi. Je suis tombé par hasard sur un homme, un chasseur de prime, spécialiste en armes explosives. Il a vendu à une personne, qu'il a reconnu comme étant un homme de Ba'al, une charge explosive, en fibres végétales. Il a aussi demandé à ce que son explosif ait une forme particulière...

- Ma patience à des limites Hary !

- Le chasseur m'a montré les plans, cela ressemble étrangement à une cravate.

Tout le monde resta sans voix. Maybourne, content de l'effet qu'il avait produit, continua :

- Je suis parti à la recherche de l'homme à Ba'al, mais je l'ai attrapé trop tard, il avait fait passer sa marchandise à son chef. J'ai quand même réussi à le faire parler ….

- Grâce à votre expérience en tant que chasseur de prime ? le questionna Carter.

Le sourire de Mebourne s'élargit :

- Non, grâce à quelques stages intéressants avec le NID …

- Je ne veux même pas le savoir, l'interrompit Jack, passe directement au résultat de l'interrogatoire.

L'ex-agent du NID avait l'air maintenant mal à l'aise, il regarda en l'air, soupira, puis finalement annonça :

- Ils comptent assassiner le président des Etats-Unis d'Amérique.

*(Voir mon autre fanfics :"la reine endormie")


	2. Chapitre 2 : Où est SG1 ?

**Chapitre 2 : Où est SG-1 ?**

Le sergent-chef Harriman, technicien en charge de l'ordinateur qui contrôle la porte des étoiles, était en train de boire un café lorsque les chevrons s'allumèrent et que la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. Il posa son café précipitamment, aspergeant ainsi l'écran de son ordinateur. Au même moment le général Landry arrivait au pas de course :

- Cela doit être SG-1.

- En effet monsieur, je reçois leur code d'identification.

- Ouvrez-leur l'iris.

Lorsque le général arriva en salle d'embarquement, la porte des étoiles venait de se fermer. Trois personnes étaient présentes. Mais pas celles que le général Landry s'attendait à voir :

- Colonel Renolds, Major Paul Carson, docteur Cartier, vous êtes vivants ? Et où est SG-1 ?

Le colonel Renolds fut le premier à répondre :

- Mon équipe et moi avons été attaqués, paralysés, puis attachés à des arbres. On n'était pas réveillé depuis plus d'une heure lorsque le chasseur de prime qui nous a dit s'appeler Maybourne nous a amené à la porte des étoiles. Il a composé l'adresse de la Terre, puis a tapé un code d'identification qu'il s'est vanté d'avoir volé à SG-1. Il nous a détaché, et nous a fait signe de passer le vortex. Avant de partir, on lui a demandé où il avait récupéré ce code. Il a ri et nous a répondu qu'une minable petite équipe d'exploration ne l'intéressait plus dorénavant car il avait capturé SG-1. Et nous voilà mon général.

Landry était bouche bée. Comment SG-1 avait bien pu se faire capturer par un homme seul ? Sans compter qu'elle avait été avertie de la situation. C'était incompréhensible.

SG-14 quitta la salle d'embarquement, laissant un général Landry pensif.

*

- Jack ! Peux-tu dire à Teal'c d'arrêter de me tenir en joue, il va finir par attraper des crampes. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment SG-14 a fait pour ne pas le voir rôder derrière moi continuellement.

L'équipe d'exploration menée par le Colonel Renolds venait tout juste de passer à travers la porte des étoiles. SG-1 sortit alors de derrière sa cachette, composée d'éboulis.

- Parce que tu l'as vu toi peut-être lorsqu'il t'a déniché dans la forêt tout à l'heure ? lui répliqua O'Neill.

L'ex membre du NID fit la grimace :

- Pas faux Jack.

- On fait quoi maintenant ?

- Maintenant que le SGC pense que je vous ai enlevé, on va pouvoir commencer à travailler.

- Ne me tente pas Hary !

- On va sur Terre. J'ai un vieil ami à Washington qui …

- Sur Terre ! Tu te moques de moi ? Je croyais que, d'après toi, le SGC était infiltré.

- Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus.

- Mais si on traverse la porte des étoiles …

- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'on emprunterait la porte, pour y aller, Jack.

- Je sens la veine de ma tempe droite gonfler dangereusement, Hary …

- On va y aller en vaisseau Teltak.

Tous le monde fut bouche bée. Carter décida alors de contredire Maybourne :

- Mais le trajet d'ici à la Terre avec le plus rapide des vaisseaux Teltak serait approximativement de 20 ans, en poussant les moteurs à fond et …

- Voyons Carter, je vous croyais plus maligne que ça. Le vaisseau, que j'ai "emprunté" à l'homme de Ba'al, attend sagement sur une planète qui est à six heures seulement de la terre, sans pousser les moteurs. On peut s'y rendre tout de suite par la porte. Convaincus ?

Jack, dubitatif, se tourna vers Sam, qui écarquillait les yeux :

- C'est possible ça Carter ?

- Oui, c'est même une excellente idée.

Maybourne pris alors un air supérieur, puis sourit :

- Je n'aurais pas fait venir ce bon vieux Jack, si je n'avais pas préalablement tout préparé.

O'Neill réfléchit un moment puis se tourna vers Cameron :

- A vous de voir Mitchell, c'est votre équipe.

- Je n'ai pas confiance en lui, mais si ce qu'il dit est vrai, ce vieil oncle Sam ne s'en relèvera pas … et nous on risque de se retrouver au chômage.

- D'accord, on y va. Hary, compose l'adresse. Teal'c gardez un œil sur lui …

**

Il attendait depuis un moment dans une salle, sans aucune ouverture, dans le noir complet. Il avait été préparé psychologiquement par des spécialistes, habillé, puis enfermé dans cette pièce, dans l'attente d'avoir un entretient avec son maître.

On vint le chercher quelques heures après. Il fut mené dans une autre salle, plus grande et très éclairée. Le contraste avec l'autre endroit lui fit fermer les yeux. Lorsqu' il les rouvrit, il le vit "lui" assis derrière un bureau, habillé d'un costume de haute couture, les mains jointes :

- Bonjour mon ami. J'espère que vous êtes prêt.

- Oui mon maître.

- Je vois que vous avez déjà revêtu votre costume. N'enlevez votre cravate sous aucun prétexte, mon ami.

- Bien mon maître.

- Votre sacrifice vous apportera la gloire éternelle, et l'assurance d'une vie décente pour votre famille. Je vous le promets.

- Merci, mon maître.

- Vous pouvez disposer. N'oubliez pas de prendre votre laissez-passer, et de récupérer votre matériel avant de partir.

L'homme se pencha en signe de salutation et sorti de la salle, non sans une dernière parole pour son maître :

- Gloire à Ba'al !!!

Les yeux du faux dieu se mirent alors à briller.

***

Teal'c ne menaçait plus Maybourne de sa lance. Il était maintenant aux commandes du vaisseau Teltak. Pendant ce temps le récent "chasseur de prime" répondait aux questions de SG-1 et d'O'Neill.

- J'aimerais savoir Hary, comment tu es au courant de tout ce qui se passe sur Terre ? lui demanda Jack.

- J'ai toujours deux, trois amis bien placés qui …

- … sont près à trahir leur pays pour éviter que tu t'occupes personnellement de leur famille.

Hary sourit :

- C'est ce qu'ils pensent en effet.

- Mais comment font-ils pour te faire parvenir les informations ?

- L'espace est un vrai gruyère Jack. Je me rends une fois par mois sur Terre pour avoir ces informations.

O'Neill secoua la tête et ajouta, sarcastique :

- Tu pourrais passer nous dire bonjour de temps en temps.

Le sourire de Maybourne s'élargit :

- Disons que je sais que tu as une façon bien à toi de traiter les vieux amis, Jack.

Cameron décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir :

- Je sais que je vais encore paraître idiot, mais pourquoi veulent-ils tuer le président ?

Daniel répondit à sa place, exaspéré :

- C'est facile à comprendre. Depuis que le sénateur Kinsley n'est plus le bras droit du président, la Confrérie essai de regagner du terrain. Et quoi de mieux que de tuer le président pour en élire un nouveau dévoué à la cause de Ba'al ?

Cameron semblait avoir compris, mais quelque chose d'autre le travaillait :

- Merci Daniel pour l'explication. Mais on va faire comment pour sauver le président ? Camper sur la pelouse de la maison blanche en attendant qu'un cingler débarque et menace le président, la main sur sa cravate.

Daniel leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que Carter mordait sa lèvre en signe de désespoir.

- Ben quoi, ajouta Cameron, j'ai encore dit quelque chose d'idiot ?

Maybourne se rendit alors compte qu'il était temps d'expliquer certaines choses :

- Je ne sais pas quand ni où le président sera assassiné. Mais je suis sur que l'attentat sera commis aujourd'hui. J'ai essayé de me renseigner, mais pour éviter les attentats il ne fournit les détails sur ses déplacements qu'au dernier moment. C'est pour cela que Jack et moi, on va aller trouver cette info en se rendant chez un ancien collègue du NID.

O'Neill sortit une des mains de sa poche et fit un signe énergique avec son index de gauche à droite :

- Quoi ? Non, non, non, non. Il en ait hors de question, pas tout les deux.

- On forme une sacrée équipe, tu ne te rappelles pas ?

O'Neill soupira :

- D'accord. Mais je t'ai à l'œil.

Daniel remarqua alors qu'il y avait un oubli de taille dans le raisonnement de Maybourne :

- Et nous ? Vous ne nous aurez pas oublié, par hasard ?

Hary fronça les sourcils :

- Vous n'étiez pas censé venir je vous le rappelle. Mais puisque vous êtes là, autant en profiter. Il va falloir surveiller deux personnes. Celui qui aura la cravate, et qui peut la faire sauter à tous moment au moyen d'un détonateur qu'il aura sur lui. Lui, c'est Jack et moi qui nous en chargerons. Mais je sais de source sûre, qu'il y aura un deuxième homme, qui si le premier échoue, en mourant ou en étant neutralisé, peut lui aussi commander la bombe à distance. Et comme cette bombe à assez de puissance pour faire exploser un gratte-ciel …

- …on a intérêt à neutraliser les deux hommes en même temps, conclu Cameron.

- Exactement.

Daniel, pragmatique, demanda :

- Comment va-t-on faire pour communiquer entre nos deux équipes ?

- Par téléphone, je m'occupe du matériel.

- Et on va parler d'attentat contre le président, je vous rappel que les conversations téléphoniques peuvent être écoutés en cas de sécurité nationale.

Hary hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment :

- Il faut mettre au point un code qui…

- J'ai une idée !! s'exclama O'Neill, l'œil scintillant, on a qu'à parler d' "opération Homer", pour l'attentat contre le président. "Homer" serait le président et "l'affaire", l'attentat.

Cette suggestion fut très bien accueillit par Cameron qui tapa dans le dos de Jack, les autres étaient plus perplexes mais ils acceptèrent. Seul Daniel marqua son désappointement en chuchotant à l'oreille de Sam :

- Lorsque je vous ais demandé s'il y avait un minimum d'âge mental pour être enrôlé dans l'armée, vous ne m'avez pas répondu. Maintenant j'ai ma réponse.

Carter sourit puis se tourna vers Hary, car un détail lui trottait dans la tête :

- La deuxième personne qui peut contrôler la bombe à distance peut être n'importe où, et être n'importe qui, c'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin.

Un air suffisant se peint alors sur le visage de Maybourne :

- Je sais que ce deuxième homme est la même personne qui trahit le SGC. Il vous faudra juste apprendre qui se cache derrière cette taupe. Alors vous pouvez y arriver ?

Carter réfléchit un instant puis acquiesça :

- C'est tout à fait possible, mais il nous faut de votre part la permission de mettre une personne au courant de cette histoire …

****

Le général Landry était assis dans son bureau, la tête entre les mains, se ressassant continuellement toute l'histoire. Il y avait quelque chose qui le dérangeait quand à la disparition de SG-1. Pourquoi avoir demandé à O'Neill de venir, s'il voulait monnayer des otages, SG-1 seul aurait largement suffie. De plus il ne lui était pas nécessaire de libérer ses autres otages. C'était vraiment un casse-tête. Le général avait envoyé un UAV pour les localiser, mais ils avaient apparemment quitté la planète. Et comment SG-1 avait pu tomber si facilement dans le panneau ? Non, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Landry repris ses esprits lorsque le téléphone sonna :

- Sacré bon sang de téléphone !

Il décrocha et tomba sur le standardiste de la base :

- Mon général, la secrétaire du ministre de la défense souhaite vous parler.

- C'est votre travail John ! Prenez-en note ce qu'elle veut et faites moi passer le dossier. J'ai une base à faire tourner moi !

- Elle insiste, elle dit que c'est urgent.

Le général grogna dans le combiné, puis accepta :

- Ok, passez la moi.

Un bip retenti, puis une voix familière se fit entendre au bout du fil :

- Mon général, c'est vous ?

Il ne fallu pas longtemps au général pour reconnaître cette voix :

- Carter ! Mais qu'est ce que … Comment vous … Où êtes …

- Je vais vous expliquer mon général, mais tout d'abord j'aurais besoin que vous me rendiez un petit service …


	3. Chapitre 3 : Investigation

**Chapitre 3 : Investigation**

Une décapotable rouge, de marque américaine, roulait à tombeau ouvert dans la banlieue de Washington, faisant fi des limitations de vitesse. Elle stoppa avec un crissement de pneus devant une maison luxueuse, qui aurait pu appartenir à un ministre. Les deux occupants de la voiture se chamaillaient :

- Hary, tu as besoin de faire autant de bruit !? Je croyais qu'on devait faire attention !

- T'inquiète Jack, j'ai tout prévu. Ce n'est pas toi qui diras le contraire. Vêtements de rechange, voiture, armes …

- Mais là il ne s'agit pas d'équipement, il va nous falloir entrer dans une maison occupée par effraction !

Maybourne sourit :

- Jack, mon ami, j'ai dit qu'on allait se renseigner chez un ami du NID, qui j'en suis sur, est passé du coté de "la Confrérie". Mais je n'ai pas dit qu'il serait forcément là. Il est en vacances. La maison est vide.

- Et si elle n'est pas vide ?

Hary leva les yeux au ciel :

- Ben, tu n'auras qu'à improviser, tu es doué pour ça.

O'Neill pointa le chasseur de prime du doigt :

- Si tu fais tout capoter, je te jure que tu me le paieras, Hary !

Le sourire de Maybourne s'élargit, lui donnant l'air maintenant d'un représentant en électroménager :

- Des promesses Jack, toujours des promesses !

Sur ce il descendit de la voiture, ouvrit le coffre et en sortit une mallette noire.

- Hary ?

- C'est mon matériel, nécessaire pour pirater son ordinateur.

Ils marchèrent ensuite à grands pas, regardant à droite, à gauche, derrière eux, pour être sur de ne pas avoir été repérés. Arrivé devant la porte, Maybourne sonna. Au bout d'un long moment Hary, sur de lui, se tourna vers O'Neill :

- Tu vois je te l'avais dit, il n'y à pers …

Il fut interrompu par l'ouverture de la porte. Un valet se tenait maintenant devant eux :

- Bonjour messieurs. Vous désirez ?

Après avoir lancé un regard dénué d'aménité à Hary, qui haussa les épaules, Jack intervint :

- Bonjour mon brave, nous sommes plombiers, lui c'est Luigi, moi Mario.

- Mais je n'ai pas demandé de plombiers.

- Oui mais vous savez, avec une grande maison comme cela, il faut faire des visites de routine pour vérifier l'état de la tuyauterie.

- Personne ne m'a prévenu.

- Mais si, on a téléphoné le mois dernier. Il n'y a personne ici qui puisse vous le confirmer ?

- Non je suis tout seul. Je garde la maison.

- Je peux vous montrez les papiers que j'ai dans ma mallette, pour vous prouver que nous devions bien venir aujourd'hui, proposa Maybourne.

- D'accord.

- Je peux rentrer deux secondes pour poser ma mallette ?

- Bien sûr.

- Le valet se déplaça sur sa droite pour les laisser passer. Il ferma la porte derrière eux, fouilla dans sa poche et sortit une arme qu'il pointa sur eux :

- Mario et Luigi hein ? Vous vous foutez de moi ? Ne bougez pas, je vais appeler mon maître.

O'Neill leva les mains en l'air, aucunement désireux de prendre une balle.

Il vit passer devant lui comme un éclair, puis le valet fut par terre, terrassé.

Il se retourna alors et vit un Hary rayonnant :

- Ah oui désolé, j'ai oublié de te le dire. J'avais aussi un Zat dans ma mallette.

*

Carter sortit de la cabine téléphonique du café. La fumée de cigarette agressa alors ses yeux et ses narines. Le café était bondé à cette heure là, l'idéal pour passer inaperçu. Elle se rendit à une table où trois autres personnes l'attendaient. Elle s'assit sur une banquette à coté de Daniel, puis renseigna ses compagnons sur ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre :

- Il y a vingt personnes qui sont en congé en ce moment. Le général Landry a mené son enquête et il en ressort que seulement deux n'ont pris qu'un jour de congé : aujourd'hui.

- Pour être à la base le reste du temps, et nous surveiller au cas où on soit sur une piste.

- C'est en effet ce que je pense. Il y en a un que l'on peut éliminer d'office, il suit un stage classé "secret défense" au Canada, proposé par la base. Le deuxième par contre, a pris un congé maladie.

- Qui est-il ? demanda Teal'c, dont le front était couvert par un ample chapeau.

- Alan Doyle, 32 ans, électricien, j'ai aussi son adresse.

Cameron se frotta les mains :

- Beau boulot Carter. Et si on allait passer dire un petit bonjour à ce cher collègue Alan ?

**

La maison était immense : deux étages, une vingtaine de pièces. Ils mirent plus de dix minutes pour trouver la salle informatique, au deuxième, qui était quasiment vide. Elle ne contenait qu'un équipement réduit, composé d'un ordinateur et d'une imprimante, posées sur un bureau. De la fenêtre, on pouvait apercevoir la décapotable.

Maybourne s'installa devant l'ordinateur.

- Comme au bon vieux temps Jack. Tu te rappelles chez le sénateur Kinsley ?

- Oh oui. Tu en as pour longtemps ?

- Je n'ai pas de mot de passe, alors si je veux accéder au site secret de "la Confrérie", passer le pare-feu et trouver les informations, j'en ai pour deux bonnes heures, voir plus.

- Tu te moques de moi ? On n'a pas deux heures devant nous !

- Non. La sécurité ne mettra pas deux heures à nous trouver.

O'Neill explosa :

- La sécurité !?

- Je suis obligé de pirater le mot de passe pour rentrer dans l'ordinateur. On ne devrait donc pas tarder à voir rappliquer du monde.

Jack leva les bras au ciel :

- Et tu comptais me mettre au courant quand ?

- De toute façon on n'a pas le choix.

O'Neill jeta un regard assassin à Maybourne, pris une chaise et se rendit à la fenêtre :

- Je vais surveiller les alentours.

- J'allais justement t'y inviter, je pense que c'est plus sage.

***

Derrière la fenêtre, il y avait une pelouse, identique à celles que l'on peut apercevoir en Angleterre : grasse et coupée courte. Et pourtant, un hélicoptère, dont les pales tournaient encore, y stationnait. C'est ce que voyait l'homme qui regardait au dehors à travers cette fenêtre. Il venait tout juste de rentrer, en hélicoptère, de sa dernière conférence de presse à New York. Il profitait du peu de répit qu'il avait pour se reposer, en pensant à sa famille qu'il ne voyait plus beaucoup depuis ces deux dernières années. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas beaucoup de temps devant lui pour se reposer, son emploi du temps étant très chargé.

- Monsieur le président, il va falloir y aller, nous allons être en retard !

Le président tourna son regard vers la porte où l'attendait son secrétaire. Il se leva de son fauteuil, puis s'avança pour sortir de la pièce en direction de la limousine qui l'attendait devant la maison blanche, pour le mener à sa conférence de presse spéciale, en l'honneur de cet homme qu'il estimait tant…

****

Une camionnette noire se gara devant une maison en piteux état de la banlieue de Washington. Au volant on pouvait apercevoir une personne de type afro-américain, avec un chapeau. SG-1 était maintenant arrivé devant la maison de Alan Doyle.

- Et maintenant ? demanda Daniel, on attend qu'il sorte ?

- Bien sur, Daniel, répondit Cameron, et s'il n'est pas chez lui ?

- Si il doit prendre part à un attentat contre le président, ça m'étonnerait sérieusement qu'il soit encore chez lui.

- Non, on ne prend aucun de risque. Il faut aller voir. Teal'c, restez là pour nous couvrir.

Les portes de la camionnette coulissèrent, puis trois personnes en descendirent, prenant la direction de la maison. Cameron fit le tour de la maison tandis que Carter crochetait la serrure et que Daniel surveillait les environs. La serrure céda rapidement et ils furent à l'intérieur. Mais quelqu'un était déjà présent. Carter eut juste le temps de saisir son pistolet puis :

- Eh, oh Carter ! C'est moi, Cameron, ne tirez pas ! Je suis passé par la porte de derrière en cassant un carreau.

Sam abaissa son arme :

- Vous nous avez fait une de ces peurs !

- Désolé Carter. On commence à fouiller ?

Ils fouillèrent un long moment l'appartement de la taupe. Ils découvrirent un ordinateur, mais son disque dur avait été formaté. Ils fouillèrent les étagères, les meubles, les tiroirs, regardèrent dans les placards, sous le lit, vérifièrent s'il n'y avait pas de passage secret … Ils firent choux blanc. L'appartement avait visiblement été nettoyé par "la Confrérie".

- On fait quoi maintenant Carter ? demanda Cameron.

- Je ne sais pas. C'était notre seule chance de savoir où se rendait la taupe.

- Ok, Carter, on y va. On trouvera bien une idée en route.

Ils quittèrent l'appartement mais se rendirent bientôt compte qu'ils avaient oublié quelque chose.

- Cameron ! Où est Daniel ?

Mitchell jeta un regard inquiet à Sam. Ils firent tous les deux demi-tour, entrèrent chez la taupe, et trouvèrent Daniel, pensif, devant un calendrier mural qui indiquait la date du jour : le 28 août.

Cameron s'emporta :

- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez-là Jackson !!

L'archéologue tourna la tête vers les nouveaux arrivants :

- A-t-on trouvé une photo de Alan Doyle ?

- Bien sûr Daniel, mais ….

- Connaît-on la marque de sa voiture ?

Sam répondit :

- Oui bien sûr, c'est un pick-up noir, on aussi son numéro d'immatriculation, mais pour que cela nous serve, il faut encore savoir où il se rend et …

Un sourire de triomphe se peint alors sur le visage de Daniel :

- Je sais où il va aller …

*****

Ce n'était pas une rue très fréquentée. Depuis une demi-heure, il n'y avait eu que deux trois voitures de luxe qui étaient passés. C'était vraiment un quartier chic. Lorsque deux voitures noires, aux vitres teintées, passèrent devant la maison en ralentissant mais sans s'y arrêter, Jack compris ce qui allait se passer :

- Hary, bouges toi, on va avoir de la visite.

Hary secoua la tête :

- Il me faut encore du temps. Combien ils sont d'après toi ?

- Je dirais entre six et huit.

- ils vont encercler la maison pour commencer, cela me laisse un peu de temps pour finir.

- Je croyais que ça allait prendre plus de temps ?

- Moi aussi, mais je n'ai pas eut besoin de pirater le site de "la Confrérie" pour avoir des infos. Notre ami vacancier c'est occupé personnellement de recruter l'homme qui tuera le président. Il a effacé ses e-mails bien entendu, mais tu me connais Jack …

- Dépêche !

- Il a beaucoup écris à un photographe, du nom de Georges Hamilton. Ça pourrait coller, seul un photographe peu s'approcher suffisamment du président pour le tuer.

- Mais où, Hary ?

- C'est intéressant ça. La Confrérie lui a fournit un laisser passer pour aller au …

A ce moment là une petite explosion retentit. La porte d'entrée venait d'être ouverte.

- Hary ! On y va !

- Une seconde Jack, j'enclenche le formatage du disque dur …. Voila, on est parti.

- Ils ont dû se séparer pour nous couper le chemin, par devant et derrière. Je dirais deux ou trois à liquider si on passe par devant et deux autres dehors, pour les couvrir. Ne prenons pas notre voiture, ils ont du la piéger, prenons une des leurs.

- Je crois que j'ai plus simple.

Maybourne sortit une petite télécommande de sa mallette et appuya sur un bouton. Une énorme explosion se fit entendre au dehors. Jack couru à la fenêtre et vit la décapotable en feu. Des badauds arrivaient de parts et d'autre pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Les deux voitures noires réapparurent bientôt, quittant les lieux de l'incident.

- Bien joué Hary, ils s'en vont !

- "La Confrérie" à besoin de rester secrète, Jack, ne l'oublie pas. Partons vite avant l'arrivée de la police. Il va falloir trouver un taxi.

******

L'homme était arrivé à sa chambre. Une chambre luxueuse, louée par la Confrérie. De là où il était il ne lui serait pas possible d'observer le président. Mais ce n'était pas le but recherché. Cela l'arrangeait même, car le bâtiment ne serait donc pas surveillé par la police. Ce n'était pas le président qu'il était chargé de surveiller à l'aide de ses jumelles, mais bien les journalistes, un en particulier … Et l'heure était bientôt arrivée. Les premiers badauds, la plupart noirs, commençaient à se réunir. Il saisit alors sa télécommande et l'observa. Ça ne le dérangerait nullement, au cas où le journaliste échouerait, de presser sur ce bouton. Après tout ce qu'il avait été obligé d'endurer en infiltrant le SGC … "La Confrérie" sera bientôt fière de lui !

*******

Jack et Hary avaient dénichés un taxi, alors que les sirènes retentissaient, et s'étaient rendus directement à la cachette où Hary entreposait son matériel.

- Il ne me reste plus que cette épave Jack, dit alors Hary indiquant du doigt une vieille voiture cabossée, qui avait un jour été noire et qui aujourd'hui était grise avec des tâches de rouille.

- Elle explose celle là ? demanda O'Neill, irrité, parce que je te rappelle qu'on c'est baladé avec une bagnole bourrée d'explosifs sans que je sois au courant !!!

- Jack, voyons, je nous ai sauvé la vie oui où non ?

- On peut dire ça, avoua Jack de mauvais cœur.

- Merci, je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi.

Jack tapa dans le pneu de la voiture :

- Tu n'as pas idée ! Combien de temps pour la faire rouler ?

- Dans un quart d'heure on est parti.

- Ok, j'appelle Cameron et son équipe en attendant, pour leur dire ce qu'on a découvert, et qu'ils se rendent sur place le plus rapidement possible.

Jack pris son portable, fournit "généreusement" par Hary, puis appela SG-1. La voix de Daniel répondit :

- Oui ?

- C'est Jack, nous savons où l'opération Homer va se dérouler, le laissez-passer du journaliste qui va s'occuper d'Homer, est pour …

- Le Lincoln Memorial à Washington D.C.

O'Neill se tourna vers Hary étonné :

- J'ai horreur quand il fait ça.

- J'ai compris en voyant la date d'aujourd'hui sur un calendrier : 28 août. Le 28 août 1963 au Lincoln Memorial à Washington D.C., Martin Luther King à prononcé son célèbre discours incantatoire "I have a dream". A cette occasion plus de 200 000 personnes, Blancs et Noirs mêlés, affluent vers Washington pour une marche pacifique en faveur de l'égalité des droits. Homer est un fervent admirateur de Martin Luther King. D'ailleurs qui ne l'est pas ? Il est facile de savoir où Homer va être ce soir.

- En effet, il y sera d'ici une heure, cela nous laisse un peu de temps pour trouver le photographe. Et chez vous ça avance ?

- On connaît la taupe, reste plus qu'à la trouver dans les environs du Lincoln Memorial. On à son numéro de plaque et sa photo.

- Très bien, débrouillez vous pour nous faire signe dès que vous vous serez occupés de la taupe. N'utilisez pas le portable là-bas. "La Confrérie" pourrait intercepter nos communications, ce serait dramatique.

- Mais comment …

- Je vous fais confiance, vous trouverez.

Puis Jack raccrocha.

- Ah, il m'énerve ce Daniel à tout savoir tout le temps.

Hary venait tout juste de refermer le capot :

- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent Jack. Allez on y va !

- Pas de bombe sous le capot, promis ?

- Jack, tu me fais de la peine, t'aurais-je déjà menti ? …


	4. Chapitre 4 : La conférence de presse

**Chapitre 4 : La conférence de presse**

Il y avait maintenant des milliers de personnes rassemblés devant le Lincoln Memorial, là ou le président aller rendre hommage à l'un des plus grand homme que la Terre aie portée : Martin Luther King. Pour des raisons de sécurité, il n'y aurait que les journalistes et les personnalités invités qui s'approcheraient du président. Des policiers s'occupaient de les fouiller, pour ne pas mettre la vie du président en danger.

Non loin de là, un fourgon noir roulait à petite vitesse, comme si ses quatre occupants étaient à la recherche de quelque chose, ou de quelqu'un :

- Daniel ! On va tourner longtemps comme ça ? demanda Cameron, occupé à démonter son arme pour la dixième fois depuis une heure.

- Je ne sais pas, cela va dépendre de l'endroit où il a caché sa voiture. S'il l'a garé dans un parking souterrain …

- … on n'est pas prêt de revenir à la base.

Daniel lui, lisait un ouvrage sur le "Métier de citoyen dans la Rome républicaine". Ils étaient tous les deux à l'arrière du fourgon. Comme il n'y avait pas de vitres, ils s'occupaient comme ils pouvaient.

Cameron, lassé, jeta son arme, puis se tourna vers Daniel qui était absorbé par la lecture de son ouvrage :

- Docteur Jackson, ça vous dirait que je vous apprenne à faire des avions en papier ?

L'archéologue leva les yeux de son livre, ses lunettes avaient glissés, sur le bout de son nez, ce qui lui donnait un air méditatif, mais circonspect :

- Euh, je ne pense pas que cela soit vital …

- Allez, quoi, amusez-vous un peu !!!

Cameron en sortit un de son sac et le tendit à Daniel :

- Il n'est pas beau celui là ? On dirait un F302.

Jackson en laissa tomber son livre :

- Ben… heu…

Il fut sauvé par l'intervention de Carter :

- je crois qu'on a trouvé la voiture, sur le parking d'un grand hôtel, juste devant.

Cameron rangea son avion dans sa poche puis répondit :

- Dites à Teal'c de se garer deux cents mètres plus loin. Je ne veux pas que notre oiseau s'envole avant qu'on lui ait coupé les ailes …

*

A deux pas du Lincoln Memorial, un portier habillé d'un smoking faisait descendre un homme corpulent d'une voiture. Il avait la charge de recevoir les huiles de ce pays, ceux qui souhaitaient assister à la conférence de presse du président en l'honneur de Martin Luther King. Il avait hâte que la conférence de presse soit finie, il pourrait partir en congé. Personne à part lui-même et sa femme irascible ne le commanderait pendant deux semaines. Il se fit réprimander pour la dixième fois cette soirée :

- Faites-y attention je vous prie, puis il secoua son index boudiné devant le nez du portier :

- Je ne veux pas une rayure à ma Rolls où je vous en tiendrais pour personnellement responsable.

- Bien monsieur.

Après s'être occupé de cette personne aussi grosse qu'autoritaire et ridicule, il n'y eut plus d'arrivées pendant près d'un quart d'heure. Il pensait être maintenant tranquille, lorsqu'il vit arrivé une voiture grise, rouillée, cahotante, dont le pot d'échappement crachait une fumée noire, qui stoppa juste devant lui.

- Vous ne pouvez pas vous arrêter là monsieur. Il faut que vous fassiez demi-tour. A moins que vous cherchiez quelque chose ?

Un homme commença à abaisser la vitre qui tomba brusquement à l'intérieur de la portière, faisant découvrir un Jack O'Neill furibond :

- Elle part en morceaux ta voiture Hary !

- T'aurais préféré qu'on reprenne l'autre peut-être ? lui répondit Maybourne.

- Très drôle, tu n'es vraiment qu'un …

Le portier toussota alors :

- Heum, heum, vous …

O'Neill s'excusa :

- Pardon, je suis général, et il lui tendit ses papiers.

- Vous êtes général et vous conduisez ça ?

- Et oui, vous n'êtes pas au courant, on fait veux de pauvreté quand on rentre à l'armée.

- Et votre ami ?

- Lui il a fait veux de célibat.

Le portier ne savait pas trop quoi faire : s'il fallait rire où rester sérieux, ce qui le rendit particulièrement ridicule, la bouche ouverte, l'air ahuri :

- Non … je veux dire … qui est-ce ?

- Mon secrétaire particulier.

- Il va falloir qu'on vous fouille.

- D'accord allez y.

Dix minutes plus tard, après s'être fait fouillés et qu'on ait vérifié leurs identités ils passèrent le barrage de policiers et se rendirent directement là où les journalistes s'étaient assemblés.

- Comment cela se fait qu'ils t'aient laissé passer Hary ? Tu n'es plus recherché par la moitié du pays ?

- Moi si. Heureusement que je n'ai pas donné mes vrais papiers.

O'Neill pâlit :

- tu es fou, on aura l'air malin s'ils nous arrêtent. Adieu Homer.

- T'inquiètes pas, c'est des faux papiers très convenables. Il leur faudra plus d'une heure pour s'en apercevoir. D'ici là j'espère qu'on aura trouvé ce foutu journaliste.

- Et sinon ?

- Je fais diversion en faisant sauter la voiture.

O'Neill devint rouge de colère :

- Quoi, tu te moques de moi, je croyais que …

- Je rigole Jack, je te promets, il n'y a pas d'explosifs dans ma voiture.

- J'espère vraiment, pour ton intégrité physique. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver Georges Hamilton, notre paparazzi tueur.

- Il travaille pour la C.N.N.. On devrait pouvoir le retrouver facilement, grâce à son badge.

Mais ils n'avaient pas pensé qu'il était très difficile de lire un badge sans attirer l'attention de son propriétaire. Ils cherchaient pourtant un homme avec une cravate, mais hélas les trois quarts des journalistes en avait une. Ils firent le tour des journalistes sans trouver leur homme. Jack se sentait impuissant :

- Nous ne le retrouverons jamais comme ça. Rien ne ressemble plus à un journaliste avec un appareil photo et une cravate, qu'un autre journaliste avec un appareil photo et une cravate. C'est mission impossible. T'aurais mieux fait de demander Tom Cruise, pas moi.

- Ne soit pas si pessimiste Jack …

- Si pessimiste ? Qu'est ce qu'il te faut ? On va tous mourir ici, et le président avec. Et un goa'uld risque de prendre les rennes du pouvoir. Et il faudrait que je reste optimiste ?

- Doucement Jack …

- Non Maybourne, tu ne me diras pas …

- Chut … Quelqu'un approche.

En effet un journaliste, l'air nerveux s'approchait d'eux. Il avait une cigarette non allumée prise entre ses lèvres. Il les salua puis leur demanda la main tremblante :

- Excusez moi, vous n'auriez pas du feu ?

Hary sourit :

- Non, désolé, ils m'ont pris mon briquet à l'entrée.

- Personne n'a donc de feu ici !!

Le journaliste jeta alors sa cigarette à terre, puis reparti s'installer au milieu des journalistes.

- Quelle belle cravate bordeaux, remarqua alors O'Neill, ils ont du goût les journalistes de nos jours.

Hary se tourna vers O'Neill, un sourire naissant aux commissures des ses lèvres, l'air triomphant :

- Je n'ai pas fait attention à la cravate, j'ai surtout regardé son badge : G. Hamilton C.N.N. …

**

Alan Doyle, passait maintenant son temps à la fenêtre qu'il avait ouverte pour mieux observer à l'aide de ses jumelles le journaliste, qui trois cents mètres plus loin, semblait nerveux. Son comportement paraissait plutôt normal, vu qu'il vivait les derniers instants de sa vie et qu'en plus il en était parfaitement conscient. Il alluma la radio portative qu'il avait emmené avec lui, pour savoir quand le président arriverait. Il ne devrait pas tarder à apparaître pour donner la dernière conférence de presse de sa carrière. Et puis, après tout, il resterait dans l'histoire, comme Kennedy, assassiné avant lui.

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'il entendit frappé à sa porte :

- "Groom service" !

Il ne manquait plus que ça. Il n'avait rien commandé, il faudrait être très vigilant. Il rangea sa télécommande dans sa poche, il se rendit à la porte, l'entrouvrit en laissant la chaîne de telle façon que personne ne pouvait rentrer.

Il vit devant lui un homme, habillé en blanc, un plateau à la main.

- Vous désirez monsieur ?

- Qu'on me fiche la paix !!!

Puis il claqua la porte. Il comprit qu'il c'était énervé pour rien, le "groom service" n'était pas un piège. Il s'assit, se détendit la tête, en la faisant rouler autour de son coup, puis saisit ses jumelles. Il ne lui fallu que trente secondes pour retrouver le photographe. Il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi s'énerver. Le président n'était toujours pas présent. Lorsqu'il serait là, il l'entendrait parler à la radio. Tout avait été prévu depuis si longtemps. Il ne serait pas le maillon faible de bande. S'il fallait il était prêt à donner sa vie pour "la Confrérie".

Tout d'un coup il sentit une présence dans son dos, il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner. Il sentit son corps tout entier qui le brûlait, comme s'il avait pris la foudre, puis il perdit connaissance.

Teal'c referma alors son Zat, fière de lui. Il partit ensuite ouvrir la porte et fit signe à Cameron qui attendait au bout du couloir, toujours habillé en "groom service". Mitchell alla frapper à la porte voisine de celle de la taupe. Sam et Daniel en sortirent. Ils se rendirent tous dans la chambre où Teal'c tenait à la main une télécommande.

- Nous l'avons. Dit-il, laconique.

- Bien joué Teal'c, le félicita Cameron. Bonne idée que vous avez eut de faire diversion pendant que, de la chambre d'à côté, vous passiez du balcon à la fenêtre ouverte de notre amis. Vous vous êtes caché où après ?

Teal'c semblait content de lui :

- Je me suis caché dans la salle de bain.

- Méchant Jaffa, va ! plaisanta Mitchell en lui donnant une grande tape amicale dans le dos.

Daniel, lui semblait toujours autant morose :

- Je voudrais vous rappeler qu'il y a toujours une bombe en bas, prête à tuer le président. Il faut maintenant faire signe à Jack.

- Mais comment ? demanda Carter, on ne peux pas prendre le risque d'utiliser le téléphone, pour ne pas se faire repérer.

Cameron marcha de long en large dans l'appartement, pendant que les autres discutait d'un plan pour communiquer avec le général.

Carter, au bout d'un moment, parvint à une évidence :

- Il n'y a aucun moyen de communiquer avec eux sans se faire repérer. C'est fichu.

Daniel sourit :

- On ne pourra pas dire qu'on n'aura pas tout essayé. Pour sauver le président maintenant, il faudrait un miracle. Et cette fois, pas un seul X-302 pour sauver la terre.

Cameron s'arrêta de marcher, se tourna vers son équipe et s'exclama, incrédule :

- Je sais ! Approchons nous le plus possible du Lincoln Mémorial, j'ai un message à faire passer !

***

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils attendaient, le président était en retard, mais il n'allait pas tarder, ses gardes du corps s'étaient avancés sur la tribune où il allait s'exprimer dans un moment.

O'Neill s'impatientait :

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent ! Ils devraient l'avoir neutralisé maintenant.

- Calme toi Jack, le président n'est pas encore là.

A ce moment précis, le président apparu, les mains levées, pour être acclamé par la foule. O'Neill fut sarcastique :

- Tu disais Hary ?

- Non rien. Je crois que ton pessimisme est contagieux.

Le président des Etats-Unis allait mourir, maintenant c'était certain. Il n'y avait aucun moyen d'intervenir. Sans signe de la part de SG-1, une épée de Damoclès était au dessus de leurs têtes à tous.

O'Neill leva la tête vers le ciel, en quête d'un miracle. Et, à son grand étonnement, il se produisit ! jack vit passer deux mètres au-dessus de lui, sur sa droite, un avion en papier qui avait étrangement la forme d'un X-302. C'était Cameron, pas de doute là-dessus ! Il pouvait intervenir …

****

Le président était en retard, mais il s'en fichait. Ce n'était pas entièrement de sa faute, la circulation avait été dense, à cause de la foule qui s'amassait pour cette conférence de presse. Heureusement son secrétaire respirait la compétence, comment aurait-il bien pu faire sans lui.

- Monsieur le président, nous avons beaucoup de retard. Passez au maquillage pendant que vos gardes du corps prennent place sur la tribune.

Pendant qu'il se faisait maquiller, il révisa son discours. Il avait beaucoup de chance d'être là ce soir. Martin Luther King avait été son modèle. Se battre contre tous pour une idée que l'on croit juste, lutter contre les discriminations c'était aussi ce en quoi il croyait. Il allait enfin pouvoir lui rendre l'hommage qu'il méritait.

Il entra enfin sur la tribune sous les hourras de la foule rassemblée. Des photos fusaient de part et d'autre, faisant scintiller la tribune sur laquelle il se tenait. Il resta un moment les mains levées pendant qu'on l'acclamait. Il était très populaire. Il demanda enfin à la foule de se calmer. Après quelques secondes de brouhaha, il put débuter son discours :

- Nous sommes réunis ce soir pour rendre hommage à un grand homme. Martin Luther King nous a enseigné le respect de …

Alors qu'il parlait, un photographe s'écroula, sans connaissance. Il y eut du remue-ménage parmi les journalistes, mais le président ne s'interrompit pas pour autant. Personne ne pourrait l'empêcher de finir son discours. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il fut copieusement acclamé. Il sortit tel une rock star. Son secrétaire fut le premier à le féliciter :

- Bravo monsieur le président, beau discours.

- Merci, mais je ne pouvais pas être mauvais ce soir avec un sujet comme celui là. Q'en ait-il du photographe qui s'est évanouit ?

- Il a été accompagné à l'hôpital monsieur. Apparemment on lui a volé son appareil photo.

- si ce n'est pas malheureux ! Envoyez-lui un mot pour lui souhaiter bon rétablissement.

Le lendemain, le président apprenait, par le biais du général Landry, qu'il venait d'échapper de justesse à un attentat contre sa personne. Qu'en à l'homme à qui il avait envoyé généreusement un mot lui souhaitant bon rétablissement, c'était lui qui avait essayé de le tuer. SG-1 et le général O'Neill lui avaient sauvé la vie. Il faudrait penser à leur envoyer un mot les remerciant, avant de les décorer bien entendu …

**Epilogue :**

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que SG-1 et les généraux O'Neill et Landry étaient en salle de débriefing. Les traits étaient tirés par la fatigue. La journée avait été longue et il était tard dans la nuit. Heureusement le débriefing était bientôt fini, O'Neill racontait comment il avait neutralisé le journaliste :

- … après avoir vu l'avion j'ai de suite pris les choses en main. J'ai donné un grand coup dans la nuque du journaliste, qui s'est effondré. J'ai ensuite fait semblant de m'occuper de lui, en lui enlevant sa cravate prétextant qu'elle l'empêchait de respirer. Je l'ai ensuite passée à Hary. J'ai pris son appareil photo, qui devait forcément commander la bombe, en prétextant qu'il allait lui gêner durant son transfert à l'hôpital. Je l'ai aussi donné à Hary qui était derrière moi. Lorsque je me suis retourné pour quitter les lieux, Hary n'était plus là. Il s'est d'ailleurs enfuit avec son épave. Fin de l'histoire.

Le général Landry pris alors la parole :

- Je tiens d'abord à vous informer que notre ami le photographe n'est plus à l'hôpital. Il a pris une pension complète avec notre autre ami électricien dans un de nos établissements pénitenciers. Quand à Maybourne, on a retrouvé sa voiture en feu sur le bord d'une route. La police en a conclue que son occupant était mort carbonisé. Mais nous n'avons pas retrouvé le vaisseau Teltak à l'endroit que vous nous avez indiqué. Ma conclusion est donc qu'il s'est sauvé.

O'Neill s'énerva soudain :

- Ce charlatan m'avait promis qu'il n'avait pas piégé la voiture ! Si je le retrouve, je …

Landry cru bon d'intervenir :

- Jack, vous nous avez dit qu'il était parti avec la cravate et l'appareil photo. Il aurait donc très bien pu faire sauter la voiture avec.

O'Neill eut l'air peu convaincu :

- Admettons. N'empêche si je le retrouve je lui fais bouffer son …

Le général Landry se tapa dans les mains :

- Voila, je crois qu'on en a fini. Laissez moi vous féliciter. Très bon boulot. Vous avez bien mérités un peu de repos. Disposez.

Tout le monde se leva alors et se rendit à ses quartiers. Cameron, précédé par un F302 en papier, Carter et Daniel en discutant ensemble et Teal'c … toujours aussi impassible. O'Neill, quant à lui, resta discuter avec Landry.

- Je crois, Jack, que vous devez accepter que Maybourne a fait du très bon travail aujourd'hui. Sans Hary, je crois bien que nous n'aurions plus de président.

O'Neill fut bien obligé d'acquiescer :

- C'est vrai, mais pourquoi m'appeler moi ?

- Parce que je crois que vous êtes la seule personne en qui il ait confiance.

Jack hocha la tête, comme s'il regrettait ce qu'il avait fait subir à Maybourne toute la journée, puis soudain il se ressaisit :

- C'est gentil de sa part, mais moi je n'aurais jamais confiance en lui. Il est menteur, avare, c'est une crapule et en plus il a déjà essayé de me tuer !

- Il était sous l'emprise de plantes hallucinogènes, Jack.

- n'empêche il a essayé de me tuer ! Je ne vous parle même pas des explosifs qu'il avait mis dans sa voiture sans m'en parler !

Sur ce le général O'Neill quitta la salle, bougonnant, laissant un Landry, pensif. Jack et Hary faisaient une très bonne équipe, même si Jack refusait de l'entendre.

Il se leva pour se rendre à son bureau, préparer l'entretient avec le président concernant la tentative d'assassinat. Ça avait été une journée sacrément éprouvante pour le général. D'abord la disparition de SG-1 et du général O'Neill, puis il avait appris à son grand dam que le président allait être victime d'une tentative d'assassinat de la part de "la Confrérie". Lui aussi méritait un peu de repos …

Un bruit de pas se fit soudain entendre derrière lui, ce qui le fit sortir de ses pensées. Jack était de retour, tout penaud :

- Landry ! Vous pourriez m'appeler un taxi s'il vous plait, je viens de me rappeler que je n'avais plus de quartier ici …


End file.
